


That's what my baby said

by Anomaly1003



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crushes, Cute Kids, Doof has more kids, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: Cassandra, Miguel, and Diego are the children of Doofenshmirtz and the half-blood siblings of Vanessa who join Phineas and Ferb on their wild summer adventures all while a few crushes bloom during the process. More description of the story is in the first chapter.Cassandra x Ferb.Phineas x Miguel.Candace x Diego.Series cannon rewrite.
Relationships: Candace Flynn/Original Character(s), Ferb Fletcher/Original Female Character(s), Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Original Character(s), Phineas Flynn/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	That's what my baby said

At one point in his life, Doof had been asking to volunteer to donate sperm in order to help couples who were struggling to have children of his own. With family being important to him he agrees. As a result of his donation, three children were born. Cassandra, Miguel, and Diego. Doof never thought he would cross paths with any of his children until one night he receives a call stating the parents and guardians of the children had tragically passed away from a house fire leaving them with no other family. He doesn't hesitate to take them in immediately. At first, he was nervous about how the children would feel around him. He expected awkwardness or tension but he doesn't have to worry about any of that as the kids immediately take a liking to him and soon they become a happy small family.

Cassandra is the oldest at just 14-years old. A high free-spirited teen with a bubbly and perky personality and possessing one of the purest hearts. She is very crafty and creative in the world of art. She enjoys spending time with Doof and often helps him with his in -inators and watching him and Perry during their thwarting. She finds it adorable. She is close to her younger brothers and loves them dearly and takes the role of their protectors. Since losing their parents it has caused obvious trauma to her but she keeps it hidden by always wearing a smile on her face. She tries to be strong but it's clear to see she is fighting inner demons. Cassandra is oblivious when it comes to romance being admired from afar. But that isn't going to stop one Ferb Fletcher from capturing her heart.

Miguel and Diego are fraternal twins. At just 10-years old they are already genius in the making. Having inherited Doofs incredible engineering skills they often make their own creation and help their father with his own. They are great friends with Phineas and Ferb and often spend their time with them during the summer to help in whatever way they can. Much like Cassandra, Miguel is a bubbling ball of energy who loves music and animals. His thirst for creativity and enthusiasm is hard to ignore for one Phineas Flynn. Diego is considered the cool silent type, though he speaks more than Ferb, who also enjoys music, reading romance novels, and trying to capture the heart of one Candace Flynn who he finds to be the wildest and beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Miguel and Diego were only two when their parents died so they didn't know much of them therefore not leaving much of a negative impact, unlike their older sister who is still haunted by the tragic accident.

The kids are all biracial, their mother was Hispanic.

**Author's Note:**

> With Doofs tough childhood I can understand why he tries to be the best father he can possibly be. Therefore I have decided to give him three more kids who actually stay and interact more with him.
> 
> I want to see how much attention this gets and if it does get the right reaction I will continue it.
> 
> I've just posted chapter 3 on my other story for the Milo Murphy's Law Universe. Give it a look whenever you can!
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated. Let me know what you think!


End file.
